Mercedes Asari
"Don't you worry, love. I promise I will make sure that tonight, I leave you a changed man..." -Mercedes Asari (to her first victim) Biography Background Born to a nineteen year old prostitute in the underworlds of Coruscant, Mercedes had the odds stacked against her from the get-go. Given the circumstances, her mother tried her best to do right by her daughter, but with a substance abuse problem and graveyard hours, Mercedes spent much of her childhood alone and caring for the family of two herself. At the tender age of nine, Mona's Spice addiction took a giant toll on her daughter. Without the funds to get her next hit, she gladly offered the purity of her then nine year old daughter, Mercedes, to the local Drug Lord in exchange for a small supply. This moment was the turning point in her daughter's life, and the remains to this day the biggest source of anger. At the onset of puberty, she began acting out against her mother by running away and finding refuge with older male 'sponsors'. These escapades would often only last a few months, before returning home and giving in to helping her mother. Growing into her age early, Mercedes began her own escort service part-time to fuel her party habits. By twenty-one, she was marketing herself as a female escort and entertainment artist with a strong clientel base. Appearance With a lean and toned physic, Mercedes stands a little taller than 1.8 meters (5"9) and weighs roughly 59 kilos (130lbs). Her eyes are a sharp and enthralling blue, and her hair is a deep brown and falls to her collar bone. When in her most casual of wardrobes, her hair flows freely and she can usually be found in form-fitting and far from modest clothing that leaves little to the imagination. She is not one for robes as their loose fit hides her deadliest weapon. Weapons *'Light Saber '(Violet Blade) Given to her by her Master, Lord Nexus, after her first Kill. *'Various Blades' Given her previous line of work, Mercedes had to learn her way around melee weapons pretty quick, and grew up carrying knives. On various missions, she brings what knives she sees fit, but had no real preferred blade. Force Powers Mercedes is comfortable using all 'core' force powers, but has mastered none. She has learned a couple 'universal' and 'darkside' powers, but can only use them on a basic apprentice level. *Force Push/Pull (core) *Force Speed (core) *Force Concealment (core) *Force Sense (core) *Force Jump (core) *Telepathy (core) *Telekinesis (core) *Force Barrier (universal) *Force Lightening (darkside) Family (As she knows them) *'Mona Asari' (46) Mother. Deceased. *'Jena and Daria Shaewe '(n/a) Aunts. Presumed Alive. '' *'Alisha Mercotti '(n/a) ''Cousin. Works on Honoghr. Storyline A New Start "We allmust embrace the call of death, but what will you besides a good time in the bedroom? I can bring you from the ground and have your name become something that is respected, and feared." '' -Lord Nexus (offering Mercy a way out) At the age of twenty-four, while celebrating the completion of one of her most high-profile contracts on Byss, Mercedes had a run-in with a local group of thugs. Being held at blaster-point, she was saved by the Dark Lord Nexus after unwittingly sharing the evening with him. Because of this, she owes Nexus her life. With this debt, the Dark Lord saw the opportunity to teach her the ways of the Sith, and took her on as an apprentice. Mercedes instantly took to the Sith philosophy taught by Lord Nexus and was a quick learner. Being cold and calculating by nature has given her the control over her emotions and actions that many Sith lack. After a year of strict training on Byss, Lord Nexus brought her back to her home planet for what her called an essential test of her abilities. During routine training, he had caught a glimpse of the traumatic events in her life, and chose to bring her to Coruscant to face her demons. There, she used her natural talents to lure in the man who had stripped her of her innocence and put an end to his life. After her first kill, and one in the chaos following, Mercedes took it upon herself to visit her mother. Nexus, having foreseen this tipped her mother off on her impending death and gave her one last high. Despite the difficulty in seeing Mona fully aware of her fate, Mercedes did what she had to and ended her mother's misery. Shortly before she died, Mona mentioned having two force-sensitive sisters, Daria and Jena Shaewe. Mercedes now has a mild interest in finding these women and discovering if she has any living relatives. Old Habits Die Hard "Like a fish caught upon a hook, all Arcanus could do was slowly lean forward, captivated by her beauty and entranced by her voice." - Narration (Arcanus Sunstrider) For personal business, Mercedes was brought along to Kiffu with her Master. There, she met Mastershade Jiro Shale, leader of the Kiffar Guardians. When left to her own devices by Lord Nexus, she seduced the Mastershade and through doing so got her first real feeling of worth within an intimate situation. Within that one night they spent together, Mercedes begun a struggle with her emotions, and just when she was going to step into that unexplored region of herself, Jiro Shale was stuck down by a successful assassination attempt. In fear that the Mandalorians on Kiffu would suspect foul play on her part, Mercedes fled the planet leaving the door to her humanity ajar. After the abrupt death of her weekend companion, Mercedes took to Coruscant for some much needed downtime and to plan her search for her master. Enjoying the ambiance of the Outlander club, a frustrated Arcanus Sunstrider made her acquaintance. Upon discovering his Jedi roots, Mercedes decided to post-pone her search in favour of a little fun. Soon after the evening became private, Mercedes let her 'darkside' slip, and Arcanus put the pieces together.This would be her first face-to-face encounter with a Jedi, and the situation would be won over by Sunstrider's lapse, and indulgence in the passion of a strange Sith.This rendezvous would later prove to have left some long-standing affects. From Coruscant, she made her way back to Byss only to discover that Lord Nexus had not checked in during their time apart. Thinking perhaps his quest related to his involvement with the Dark Tide, she left home for Manaan. Her 'Ice Queen' attitude did not make for a warm introduction with two of the factions other Lords, and she was quickly put in her place by Vale Kinshasa and Lord Iniquitous. Luckily for her, she managed to win over Kinshasa with some smart moves, and the two begun their infamous game of 'Cat and Mouse'. Caught With Her Hands in the Cookie Jar ''"Cat and mouse, push and pull; a dangerous game when both mice think they're cats." - Narration (Vale Kinshasa) After finding out that Nexus had returned and would be joining the Dark Tide in their fight against the Dark Jedi Order, Mercedes and the newly affectionate Kinshasa spent his pre-departure evening together. Left behind by an abrupt summons, Mercedes snooped through the office in which she had been left and discovered a little piece of what could be considered Vale's humanity... = OOC Mercedes Asari is written by a Canadian woman dabbling in her early twenties. She is a student of veterinary technology who's love of Star Wars came a little late in the game. her love of writing and fan fiction of varying degrees came early in life, and has been writing regularly for the last eight years. Alternative characters on JvS written by the same author include Alice Cousland (force sensitive hacker), Wrex Meller (glitterstim addict, and righteous mechanic), and Fluffy (vornskr alpha female). Category:Characters